


Jercy One-Shots

by ApollosHeir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosHeir/pseuds/ApollosHeir





	1. Just Roll With It

Percy sat on the dock looking out at Long Island Sound watching the sun set. 'Annabeth should be here next to me' he thought.

But of course he had messed that up. His actions in Tartarus had made her afraid of him. She couldn't trust him. He understood of course, but it still hurt him to lose her. He had had a future all planned out for them, they were going to go to college in New Rome, and after graduation he was going to propose to her. He knew he he had to wait until then or she wouldn't accept, studies always came first.

All those plans were gone now, he wasn't even going to New Rome anymore. He just couldn't even bear to look at her anymore, it hurt too much, especially now that she was dating that boy from the Ares cabin. They were both going to New Rome, even more reason for Percy to go to the local community college, then transfer to a school for marine biology.

He had been so lost in thought that he did not notice someone sit down next to him.

"How ya doing Perce?" Jason asked startling him back to the present.

"Ok, I guess" Jason said.

"Beautiful sunset" Jason said.

"What? Oh, yes, yes it is" said Percy who was still lost in thought. Jason seen the look in Percy's eyes and realized his friend was hurting.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jason asked.

"Am I really that scary?" Percy asked.

"What?" Jason replied startled by the question response to his question.

"Annabeth said she was scared of me after that business with Aknys down in Tartarus." Percy replied 

"No, I don't think you are that scary." Jason replied scooting a little bit closer to Percy who gave him a funny look but neither boy made the effort to move away.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" Jason said.

He pointed to one constellation. "I remember the night that appeared. It looked like it rose up from Mt. Tamapolis."

Percy looked up at the constellation Jason was pointing at, The Huntress.

"Thats because it did." He responded. "Thats Zoe, The Huntress. She was a Leiutenit of Artemis, before Thalia. She died at the hands of her father Atlas to save us when he had tried to escape his imprisonment. Artemis made her a constellation, literally, to honor her."

"You were there?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I had been searching for Annabeth" Percy said

"Oh" Jason replied now worried that he had upset his friend more.

"Piper and I broke up" Jason blurted out. He wasn't sure why he told Percy this now but he did.

"Why?" Asked Percy

"She couldn't come to terms with the fake memories given to her by Hera and having to start over. We tried and she just couldn't do it" Jason said.

"Oh."Percy said he looked over at Jason, who was now watching him.

Their eyes met and they held eachothers gaze, their heads drifted closer together, their noses brushing.

Percy being the impulsive idiot he is leaned closer brushing their lips together softly, then quick then pulling away when he realized what he had done.

"Jason! I'm so sor-" he was cut off as Jason slammed their lips together. Percy didn't fight it, he put everything into the kiss. As their tounge battled for dominance both boys were wondering what this all means.

"Wow!" Jason breathed as they pulled apart. "Kissing Piper never felt like that."

"Yeah" said Percy "same for kissing Annabeth."

"What do we do now?" Jason said.

"I say we just roll with it" said Percy lacing his fingers through Jason's.

"Just Roll with it." Jason repeated scooting closer to Percy so that their side were pressed together.

Percy smiled and leaned his head on Jason's shoulder. They watched the stars come out then went to their respective cabins.


	2. Lost Loves (Platonic Jercy)

Percy couldn't believe it, his wise girl was gone, it didn't matter how hard he had tried he couldn't save her. He had begged her not to go on thay quest. He had had a gut feeling it was a trap.

Athena herself had advised her daughter that it would be unwise to go on this quest. Annabeth had had a dream vision that Luke was still alive and trapped, she just had to save him.

Percy had known deep down all along that she had still harbored feelings for Luke. Percy had had a feeling that something was wrong so he had asked Nico to check on Luke's soul in the Underworld. Just as he had expected it was still there. By the time Percy had discovered it was indeed a trap, it was to late.

He had found Annabeth wrapped up in Arachnes web. Arachne was gloating about finally catching the "Athena spawn". Percy snuck up behind her drawing Riptide disintegrating her before she even knew he was there.

He went to free Annabeth from the web. Her body was broken beyond what ambrosia and nectar could heal. She died in Percy's arms her last words ringing in Percy's ears. "I'm sorry, I love you Seaweed Brain"

Now Percy sat alone in his cabin no more tears left to cry out. He felt empty and broken. What would he do without her? He looked down at the ring box in his hand, he had been planning to propose to her on this day, his birthday and their six year anniversary.

A knock came at the door.

"Percy?" Jason called

Percy quickly stuffed the ring box in his bedside drawer.

"Come in Jason" Percy replied.

Jason entered the cabin cautiously unsure of what to expect.

"How you holding up bro?" Jason asked sitting next to Percy on the bed.

"Hanging in there." Percy replied.

"You have not been out of your cabin all day" Jason said 

Percy sighed "Today is difficult. Its not just my birthday today. Today would have marked six years that we were together."

The first year is always the hardes" Jason said

Percy had forgotten that Jason had lost Piper two years ago on a quest, only Piper had sacrificed her own life to save Jasons.

Jason wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders pulling him close. Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's waist.

"When will it stop hurting?" Percy asked Jason tearfully 

"I don't know" Jason replied "I still miss Piper every day, it still hurts to have lost her"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Jason?" Percy said.

"Yes" Jason replied 

"Thanks for being here for me" Percy said.

"Anytime bro" Jason said.


	3. Happy

Jason and Percy stood watching the rest of the seven and their significant others. 

Piper had broken up with Jason shortly after the war against Gaea and was now dating a guy from the Ares cabin, this did not surprise Jason - a daughter of Aphroditie and a son of Ares, made sense to him.

Percy and Annabeth had kind of drifted apart once they started college in New Rome. One day Annabeth had approached him hand in hand with a son of Hermes. Percy had known then that that was what she wanted. So he just let her go, her happiness ment more to him than his own.

It was after that that Jason and Percy had started spending more time together. It was one night in New York when Percy was visiting his mother with Jason that they had discovered their attraction for eachother was mutual.

They had been watching The Avengers and Jason had playfully bumped Percy's shoulder with his own, Percy then did it back. Before they knew it a full on shoulder bumping war had ensued. It had been when they caught eachothers eye that sparks really started to fly. They slowly leaned into eachother lips softly meeting.

Jason softly brushed his tongue across Percy's bottom lip and Percy opened his mouth allowing Jason entrance to explore.

Their tongues started a battle for dominance, winning Percy pushed Jason to his back and straddled his hips kissing him deeper.

They heard a small gasp and pulled apart faces red. Then they scrambled apart sitting up.

"Mom" Percy said "I can explain."

"Are you happy?" Sally asked her son.

Percy looked at Jason, he could see that Jason truly cared for him.

"Very" Percy replied 

"Then there is nothing to explain" Sally told him coming over to embrace both boys in a hug. "Take good care of my baby boy Jason"

"I will Mrs. Blofis" Jason said putting his arms around Percy.

Now the two stood watching their friends, now was the time to come out to them.

They laced their fingers together and Jason cleared his throat 

All eyes turned to them.

"Jason and I have an announcement" Percy said

"We are bisexual and are officially dating" Jason finished.

At first no one said anything. Then Piper and Annabeth came up to them.

"We are so happy for you two" they said in unison.

"So he is your type" Nico said to Jason 

"Yes, he is" Jason replied 

"Congratulations" said Will who was holding Nico's hand.

"Did I miss something?" Said a voice from behind them.

"Thalia" said Jason 

"We are dating" Percy told her.

Thalia didn't say anything for a moment and Jason started to get worried.

"Are you happy?" She asked

"Yes" said Jason

"Then you have my support." Thalia said.

"Wow, sounds just like the conversation with my mom" Percy said "only Thalia didn't catch us making out."


	4. A New Beginning

Jason watched the sleeping boy in his arms, he replayed the events leading up to this moment in his head.

Leo had returned with Calypso only to be recalled to Olympus. She had not returned. Word was that Zeus had rebanished her to a new island. Leo had been devastated and Piper had gone to comfort him.

What had not been expected wad that Piper would leave Jason for Leo. Just like that he had lost host two best friends. They had gotten married last year and we're now expecting their first child.

Percy and Annabeth had been going strong, that was until that monster attack. They had been in New York visiting Sally. It hadn't mattered what Percy had done to get to Annabeth, he just couldn't get there fast enough. She died in his arms.

That was two years ago and Jason knew that Percy still blamed himself.

The two boys had grown quite close over the last two years. They had come to rely heavily on each other for comfort. 

They now regularly spent their nights like this in each other's arms.

Jason wasn't sure when his feelings had changed, just that they had. He could feel himself falling for Percy. Suddenly he could understand exactly how Nico had felt during their encounter with Eros/Cupid. He also understood how Nico fell for Percy in the first place.

He was happy that Nico was now in a happy relationship with Will Solace and that he had moved on from Percy. In fact the two had just announced their engagement earlier that day.

Jason had been lost in thought when Percy had tried in his arms and watching him.

When Jason looked down at Percy, Percy grabbed his face and pulled it down to his own crushing their lips together gently. Then he pulled away eyes closed so as to not see Jason's reaction.

"Jason" Percy said eyes still closed "I think I love you."

Jason stared at Percy in disbelief unable to format words.

Percy with his eyes still shirt tight said "No strike that, I know I love you"

Jason finally finds his voice and takes Percy's face in his hands leaning in to gently brush their lips together.

"I love you too Percy" Jason says softly kissing Percy again this time deepening it slightly.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms smiles on their faces.


	5. Saving Myself

Three months, Jason and Percy had been together for three months now. Their relationship had not gone much beyond kissing yet. Jason had tried to initiate the next step only to be shot down by Percy every time.

This was how they found themselves on a winter night. They had been making out on Jason's couch in his New Rome apartment.

Jason had slipped his fingers under the waistband of Percy's jeans, Percy tensed up grabbing Jason's wrist.

Jason couldn't hold it back anymore. He sat up pushing Percy off of him.

"Damn it Percy. Why do you always cockblock me?" Jason said tears springing to his eyes and flowing down his face. 

Percy sat unsure of how to explain, he had not ment to hurt Jason. He was afraid if he told Jason the real reason he didn't want to go further yet was because he didn't trust himself to stop, that he had been saving himself for marriage. He reached out and pulled Jason's face to his own. Gently he kissed his lips.

"I love you Jason" Percy said "It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, I do, it's just..."he trailed off.

"Just what?" Jason pressed studying Percy's face.

"I'm a virgin Jason" Percy told him "I'm had always wanted to wait until marriage.

Jason paused Percy was a virgin, he had always suspected that he and Annabeth had gone all the way. He himself was also a virgin, he realized that now was the time to tell Percy.

"Percy" Jason said meeting Percy's eyes and holding his gaze. "I'm am one too"

"You are?" Percy said "But I thought..." he trailed off

"You thought that because I dated a daughter of Aphrodite that I would have slept with her. Gee thanks a lot"

"Don't tell me you aunt thought the same thing about Annabeth and I" Percy said.

Both boys paused taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry" Jason said 

"I'm sorry too" Percy said

They leaned in kissing softly.

"Lets at least try something new" Jason said taking Percy's hand and leading him back towards the bedroom.

"Jason..." Percy started 

"It's not sex" Jason said "Just making out and cuddling in bed"

Percy was nervous at first but in the end he agreed.

"I love you Jason" Percy said that night as he lay wrapped in Jason's strong arms.

I love you too Percy." Jason said pulling the older boy closer to his chest.


End file.
